This invention generally relates to a system for requesting roadside assistance from a vehicle at any location. More specifically, this invention relates to a system and method for controlling the activation of a roadside assistance request system.
The widespread use of cellular telephones has provided advantages to vehicle owners in that they are able to place telephone calls from their vehicle. This can be especially advantageous in the event that roadside assistance is needed. Under such circumstances, however, the caller must be able to describe where they are and what type of assistance is required. Systems have been developed that utilize cellular telephone communication networks and are specifically designed for requesting roadside service from a vehicle.
Existing systems have several shortcomings and drawbacks, however. For example, in various emergency situations, cellular telephone or other mobile communication networks may be unreliable, unavailable or prohibitively expensive. Further, the increased popularity of cellular telephones tends to cause cellular networks to become congested, which may interfere with placing a timely emergency request. Another disadvantage associated with existing systems is that they do not provide sufficient control systems to avoid inadvertent, inaccurate or mistaken assistance requests.
This invention provides a system that avoids the shortcomings and drawbacks of the prior art. A system designed according to this invention activates a vehicle assistance request upon the push of a single button. Upon activation, the location of the vehicle, vehicle speed and direction information, vehicle identification, and the type of assistance requested is transmitted through a mobile data communications network to a dedicated monitoring center for handling such requests. Once a request signal is received at the monitoring center, vehicle coordinates, which are determined through a global positioning system, are converted to the closest street address and nearest intersections to the vehicle location. After the vehicle location, vehicle identification, subscriber information and the type of assistance requested is determined, an operator dispatches the appropriate service provider. Since the service is requested through the push of a single button, it is important to provide a system and methodology for minimizing inadvertent or mistaken service requests.
In general terms, the method associated with this invention for controlling a vehicle assistance request system that has a transmitter for transmitting a data communication request signal from a vehicle location to a monitoring center remote from the vehicle includes four basic steps. First, a request signal is generated at the vehicle location that indicates that an assistance request should be initiated. The request signal is generated by pressing an activation button on an operator interface module, which can be mounted inside the vehicle or can be a remote key fob. The amount of time that the button is pressed is determined, which corresponds to the amount of time that the request signal is generated. Next, a determination is made whether the amount of time that the request signal is generated is at least as long as a pre-selected minimum time period. Then, an assistance request is initiated at the remote location when the amount of time that the request signal is generated is at least as long as the pre-selected time period. An assistance request is terminated when the amount of time that the request signal is generated at the vehicle location is less than the pre-selected minimum time period.
One embodiment for operating a vehicle assistance request system designed according to this invention includes a housing that is supported on the vehicle. The housing preferably is located in the passenger compartment of the vehicle where it is easily accessed by the driver of the vehicle. A plurality of activation buttons are supported on the housing for activating the transmitter to transmit a request signal from the vehicle to a remote location. Each of the activation buttons has a unique, designated request function. A moveable cover that is movably supported on the housing is moveable between a first position where the cover prevents the activation buttons from being pressed and a second position where the cover is away from the buttons such that they can be pressed by a user of the system. A timer times an amount of time that any of the activation buttons are pressed. A communication link between the activation buttons and the transmitter includes a controller that controls whether the transmitter transmits a signal based upon the amount of time determined by the timer. The transmitter only transmits a request signal when one of the activation buttons has been continuously pressed for a minimum amount of time.
In the preferred embodiment, the moveable cover is a clear plastic plate that is supported on the housing and is slidable between the position where it covers the buttons and where the buttons are exposed. Also in the preferred embodiment, the controller controls the transmitter such that it transmits a request signal only when one of the activation buttons has been continuously pressed for at least three seconds.
In another embodiment, an assistance request button is incorporated into a remote key entry member, or key fob. Now a user can request emergency assistance from outside the vehicle, preferably, a minimum activation time is also used with the key fob.
The various features and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiment. The drawings that accompany the detailed description can be described as follows: